Manhunt of William Afton
by SCPluvMTFs
Summary: Crossover between SCP universe and FNAF. SCP is not a listed crossover :(, so it looks weird. Anyway, I hope you know SCP lore well before reading this.


Manhunt of William Afton (SCP/FNAF Crossover)

Date: 2017

Introduction:

During the year of _, the Foundation was passed on a recording from local law enforcement, then the FBI, which was intercepted by MTF Iota-10 ("Damn Feds"). This recording was taken by a young man in his late teens, who worked at the restaurant "Fazbear's Pizzeria". In this recording, it begins with the young man known as [DATA_REDACTED] fleeing from what appeared to resemble a bear, which was an animatronic manufactured by "Afton Robotics LLC". This animatronic was a tall humanoid figure, with abnormally large eyes and was called "Freddy". There were other animatronics present at this restaurant, but all were manufactured by "Afton Robotics LLC". The recording's runtime is _ and the device used to capture the footage was a "Sony Alpha A6000", and was fundamental as evidence against Afton.

The young man was hired by the restaurant as a security guard and worked the night shift between the hours of 12:00am – 6:00am. The restaurant strictly forbid bringing any weapons or recording devices into the facility, so that no harm would come to the animatronics, even though the animatronics themselves proved to be sadistic in behavior. The young man was also forced to limit use of power, overcome other obstacles, and animatronics in such a ridiculous manner that it almost seemed like a game to some in the Foundation.

This recording caught the eyes of the Foundation due to the animatronics ability to function in such a manner that they possessed the ability to move around, have advanced intelligence, and free will*. MH-D-528 (Manhunt series |D| #528- William Afton) November 2017 Upon learning of the manufacturer of the animatronics, the Foundation set out to bring an end to "Afton Robotics LLC", fearing that such impressive technology could fall into worse hands and even be an effective combat unit with proper programming.

The Foundation organized undercover operatives to temporarily join "Afton Robotics LLC" to track down CEO of "Afton Robotics LLC", William Afton, and had Tactical MTF units on secondary standby protocols.

Late November 2017

Undercover operatives learn and relay to command that they are destroying "Afton Robotics LLC" from the inside in such way that they will face lawsuits to employee pay cuts in hopes to drive Afton to shut down his corrupt company. The operatives also learn that "Afton Robotics LLC" is also designing several new animatronics, with improved programming, even selling animatronics to "private buyers". Efforts to track Afton down become top priority within the undercover operatives.

Early December 2017

First casualty of an undercover operative confirmed. Agent _ was found in the jaws of an animatronic at the "Afton Robotics LLC" facility where he was working. At 11:_pm, Wednesday, 12/_/17, security feed from the facility shows the operative investigating a storage area in the basement with his _ pistol in hand, communicating with Foundation command about what he was investigating. At _ in the recording, an "endoskeleton" attacked him, biting and stabbing, then when it was finished killing the operative, it sadistically laughed in a child-like manner, picked the corpse up with its "mouth", clenched down firmly, and shut down into "sleep" mode with the body remaining in the "mouth". This event was theorized to be when Afton found out (due to the recording), that the government was after him, and when he promptly shut down "Afton Robotics LLC" and went into hiding, making it ever more difficult for the Foundation to locate him.

Late December 2017

For the rest of the month leading up to late December, Afton was quickly seen moving from place to place, but in a pattern. This led the Foundation to theorize where Afton may be, which they thought was the address of _, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Recon units proved this to be a high possibility, due to it being an old "Afton Robotics LLC" shut down by Afton, but the building itself was not sold, meaning this site was Afton's property. The Foundation jumped on this opportunity, strategizing a raid.

SCP Foundation T-R-O -MH-D-528 (Tactical-Raid-Operation of –Manhunt- series |D|-#528)

12/_/17 12:_am-12:_am

The Foundation alerted Tactical MTF units to the address listed above. MTF Iota-10 ("Damn Feds") covertly evacuated surrounding residences and buildings around Site –A of |D|-#528^. A collaboration consisting of both MTF Nu-7 ("Hammer Down") and MTF Mu-4 ("Debuggers") were called in to raid Site-A.

MTF Nu-7 ("Hammer Down") was called in for sheer numbers and strength to cover more ground. Since the environment of Site A was a city, the perimeter had to be secured in such a way where there was no possible means of escape.

MTF Mu-4 ("Debuggers") was called in for a very specific purpose. The animatronics. Although Afton arrived in his _ 2012 Honda alone, the facility was under his company's name, meaning there were leftover animatronics inside. Mu-4, was equipped with experimental short range EMP-burst ammunition in their _MP7's, which were tested to work on Robotics Technology type weapons, which the animatronics fit the category of. After the perimeter was secured by Nu-7's special operations infantry forces, a light armored vehicle company, tank platoon, helicopter squadron, chemical-biological-radiological-nuclear (CBRN) platoon, and plus additional combat specialist and support personnel, MTF commanders decided to give Afton a chance to surrender.

Due to the MTF being so efficient, Afton did not realize what had happened due to the stealthiest Special Forces in the world leaving no means of escape for him. Afton saw no way out, but while he was contemplating this, a loudspeaker caught his attention with a voice saying: "William Afton, William Afton, come out! You are surrounded and I will only say this once! Come out or we will make entry ourselves!"… With only helicopter blades fluttering in above, silence surrounding anything else, the MTF stood there in the coldness of December, wondering if Afton was even there. They launched a small drone to make entry. As the drone navigated through the _ floors, at the 19th, they found an office where Afton was crying to himself saying "Don't beat yourself up about the kids, they deserved to die…right?!". MTF commanders gave the word to make entry.

2 small teams consisting of members of MTF Nu-7 ("Hammer Down") and MTF Mu-4 ("Debuggers") were sent in. One made entry from the roof via Black Hawk helicopter, and the other through the front glass doors. Power was shut down before entry made, and the two teams activated night vision. The building's floors all needed to be cleared. Heads up display of each team member making entry were shown on the monitors of the mobile command center. At the 3rd floor from the bottom the ground-up team encountered 8 animatronics, all leaping out from corners or other hiding places in an attempt to jumpscare the MTF, which was absolutely futile due to the MTF's advanced training and with Mu-4's EMP ammo.

More animatronics where found on every floor, all trying to kill the MTF, which had no casualties. The two teams converged on the office room door on floor 19 where Afton was still crying. With two shotgun blasts the top and bottom door brackets were obliterated and the door was kicked open. Afton was there standing with a light MG and started shooting. As the teams went for cover, one chucked a flashbang in and as it went off, looked down his red dot sight and shot Afton in his right arm in a matter of half a second, knocking him to the floor behind the office chair. The MTF alerted ground control to switch power back on as soon as the remaining rooms were cleared while one member provided medical attention to Afton's right arm to prevent him from bleeding out, and then promptly handcuffed him. As the team exited the office building with Afton handcuffed, a half a dozen spotlights were instantly shone on them as Afton had a sadistic smile on his face laughing as if this was all a joke. MTF along with Afton quickly exited Philadelphia, Pennsylvania via air, and transported him to site _ where he remains today.

Since this raid, the Foundation has produced several online rumors and theories about "Afton Robotics LLC" along with its animatronics, even going as far to say that Afton is a ghost who lives in a animatronic suit, fooling billions of the truth that the SCP Foundation really stopped.

Note that Afton has made it to the Persons of Interest list, but is heavily classified and the only way you would know he was on there is because of your classified clearance level.

*- There is no need to classify the animatronics as SCPs due to them being programmed robots. William Afton would really be the only one needed of being classified as being an SCP, which he really isn't, with his only true impressive trait being that of creating such AI with free will and humanoid capabilities which the Foundation is currently studying up to this day.

^- Site A of |D| #528 is the first known location of |D| #528.


End file.
